


一左马-横滨深夜飙车

by baiye



Category: DRB - Fandom, Division Rap Battle, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 如题，大约是左马刻被违法麦催淫的烂俗梗。一开始只是想写喜欢深喉普雷的小马，内含失禁，微量♡喘描写，又雷又ooc，请不要带脑子看文。
Relationships: Yamada Ichiro/Aohitsugi Samatoki, 山田一郎/碧棺左马刻
Kudos: 18





	一左马-横滨深夜飙车

“嗯♡……唔唔……啊♡……快点”

事情怎么会发展成这样？山田一郎看着骑在自己身上，屁股里塞着前男友鸡巴不停地上下耸动的现黑帮，后者嘴里发出高亢的呻吟。“混蛋一郎，快点动啊……”左马刻涨红了脸，急促地喘息着，不断有透明的液体从高翘的阴茎前端滴落，“快让我高潮啊……”

约莫两个小时前，山田一郎正好完成位于横滨的一份委托，打算乘坐返回的计程车，却在路口看到一个熟悉的人影朝他冲过来。那白色的身影显然也看到了他，跑过他身边时抬手抓住了他的衣领，结果他只好一头雾水的跟着朝前跑。

为什么我要跟这家伙一起跑啊，不会惹上什么大麻烦吧。他被左马刻拖着跑到一个地下车库，两个人靠在冰凉的柱子上气喘吁吁。正打算询问发生了什么，左马刻却重心不稳似的往前倾，身体已经快于思考行动，还没反应过来，山田一郎已经搂住一份异常的热度，没有酒气，只有股类似泡在水里的橘子味。“你到底发生了什么……”

左马刻的身体不对劲，他额头紧紧贴着一郎的肩膀，灼热的气息喷在男生宽阔的胸膛上。“一郎……”山田一郎抬手触碰他的脑袋，安抚性地摸了一把柔软的白发。大概是这个左马刻太过乖巧了，他甚至忘记了他们两人的关系并没有回到从前，他尽可能的用上他最温和的语气，重复了刚才的问题。

“你是在瞧不起我吗？”左马刻缓和了不少，那双红色的眼睛里露出凶狠的目光，却因为磨人的热度泛着可疑的水光，看上去像只急需安慰的猛兽。但山田一郎没空理解这些，他暗骂自己居然对这不可一世的家伙产生好意，松开手往后退一步，“你没问题的话我就先走了，太晚回去二郎三郎他们会担心的。”

“……”左马刻没再说话，转头背对他，活脱脱一副赶人的打算。山田一郎听到若有若无的喘息声，被无端扯着逃跑还被无理凶了一顿的他只觉得恼火，打开定位开始搜索附近的车站。希望能打到近点的计程车，快点让我离开这家伙。

就在他认真查看定位的时候，那种灼人的热度又贴上来，左马刻的鼻息喷在他脖颈上，在他耳边用沙哑的声音重复着，“一郎……留下来……。”

操，这还能回去下次比赛恐怕就得被加入词根。

他拖着左马刻来到车前，胡乱把人塞到副驾驶上，扣好安全带。期间左马刻红着眼盯他，手脚并不老实，企图扯山田一郎的衣服。“臭小鬼，你怎么还穿着这种衣服，快脱了，我给你的外套呢？”

早就扔了，山田一郎叫苦不迭，分手两年他成长了不少，体格已经可以完全覆盖住左马刻，因此他用力把人压制在副驾驶上，用力关上车门，自己则坐到了驾驶位，打开定位按着左马刻的指示选中了一座半山腰的别墅。“我警告你不要乱来，除非你想被监控拍下你发情的样子。”

十七岁的山田一郎跟着憧憬的左马刻大哥走南闯北，对梳着背头单手扶着方向盘轻松过弯道的大哥崇拜不已。分手后的第二年一郎去考了驾照，没想到现年他十九岁，坐在驾驶室上，副坐是他不知为何在发情的前男友。

山田一郎想到山田电台收过的提问，如果你讨厌的前任遇上了麻烦，你是要扔下他不管还是帮他报警。那时候一郎的回答是不能因为私人感情见死不救，但没人能告诉他如果前任出现在眼前并且在发情应该怎么办。

帮他解决还是把他丢到某种色情场所好呢，不，按照他对左马刻身体的了解，也应该是扔到鸭店，安排个器大活好的男人把他操一顿才行。但是无论哪个选项他都不乐意，不想无缘无故和前男友发生肉体关系，也不愿意看左马刻迷糊着和陌生人上床。

山田一郎企图通过讲话转移左马刻的注意力，至少要先把人安顿下来，他快被耳边时不时飘来的压抑的呻吟声折磨疯了，再不做点什么他可能马上会硬起来，这样岂不就是顺着左马刻的心思走了。“这是你的别墅吗？”

“嗯……平时会和铳兔理莺他们来这里玩，比较安静。”左马刻还在和身体里翻涌而上的情潮作斗争，现在他们还在市区路上，他确实担心监控会拍下自己意乱情迷的模样。所以一郎问他的时候他还是用尽了力气，用更加沙哑的声音回答，企图挡住那些娇媚的声音。

山田一郎意识到自己问了个愚蠢的问题，他为什么要问这间别墅，那是左马刻的事情，关他什么事，何况……脑海里闪过左马刻贴着队友肩膀点烟的样子，该死，你们不会还有什么肉体关系吧，铳兔先生，理莺先生。

“你再坚持一会，左马刻，马上就到了，已经可以看到别墅了。”话音刚落，山田一郎突然感觉有什么附到了自己的大腿上，不用想也知道那是左马刻的手掌。“帮我，一郎，快帮我，难受得要炸了。”他一只手被迫离开方向盘，被牵引着伸进左马刻的裤链里。

这家伙，硬得好厉害，他顺着形状摸到内裤里一片潮湿，居然还干性高潮了。

“那我帮你打出来，你不要乱动。”山田一郎的视线不敢离开正前方，他只能用余光观察左马刻的模样。后者全身泛着不正常的粉红，闭着眼睛往后仰，整个人瘫软在座位上喘息。“快点……快点帮我打出来……”

常年做体力活，山田一郎的手掌粗糙，指节宽大，手指上带着一层厚厚的老茧。没有润滑，也不管他的动作是否会弄疼左马刻，山田一郎把两根手指环成一个圈抠住不停滴水的阴茎，用力上下撸动。左马刻从喉咙发出几声咆哮似的低吼，祈求一郎再快点，再用力点，他的阴茎包皮被摩擦着褪下，露出前端暗粉色的龟头。

山田一郎依旧看着前方，有了滴下来的前液做润滑，他撸动的动作顺畅了不少。他大拇指摁住露出来的龟头，不停用指腹刮过马眼，又插入一点指甲进入凹陷处，左马刻被这一连串动作刺激得从座位上弹起来，颤抖着射出一股精液，又狠狠跌落回去，撞在座位上发出“嘭”的一声。这一波高潮来得猛烈又突然，若不是有安全带绑着，他恐怕早就摔到底盘上。

山田一郎收回手，顺带贴心帮他把裤链拉上，“你还能坚持一会吧，等到了我马上帮你联系你朋友，现在你给我老实呆着。”左马刻已经恢复了不少清明，听到一郎这样说，他露出几分古怪的神色。“你刚才说什么？”

“我说让你老实点，我马上通知你朋友过来，你有这种炮友的吧，或者手下也行。”山田一郎完全没注意到身边左马刻的异样，他现在心乱如麻，只希望快点把人带回到别墅，“已经帮你打出来了，后面的你能自己坚持到有人过来吧。”

身边彻底没了声音，车内的气氛一下子冷到冰点，山田一郎还没反应过来，左马刻已经扑上来抢方向盘。“混蛋伪善者山田一郎，你马上给老子滚。”不知道又是哪里触了这人的神经，为了不发生意外，一郎只能紧紧抓着方向盘，他可不想因在前男友莫名其妙的脾气在这里出车祸，家里两个可爱的弟弟还需要他呢。

“你可差不多一点吧，无缘无故被卷入你的事情，要是明天起来莫名其妙被人追杀你要怎么赔我，我已经帮你了，你还想怎么样，找人来也不对吗？刚才我就应该把你扔在风俗店才是，反正铳兔先生他们也不会不管你。”

听了这番话，左马刻像是个泻了气的皮球那样瘫坐在座位上不吱声，一郎松了口气，已经可以清楚地看到别墅的轮廓，再开几百米就到了，只希望望左马刻不要再突发奇想上来抢方向盘。

山上很安静，车里也没有人讲话，一时间山田一郎以为左马刻折腾累了睡着，正苦恼一会应该怎么把这个和自己差不多身高的人搬回别墅，床在哪个房间，他是不是应该先通知MTC的成员过来。想到队员，他又想到还在家的二郎三郎，他掏出口袋里的手机，果然多了好几个未接电话，急忙回拨。

“是二郎吗，没事的，我这里遇到了点小事耽误了，你们快去睡觉，明天还要上学呢，我晚点就……等……”

打断他的是突然贴近他裤裆的热度，左马刻不知道什么时候解开了安全带，扶着座椅探过头来，脸贴着他的牛仔裤边缘，用嘴咬住他的裤链往下拉。一郎一时半会不知道是不是应该推开他，那灼热的鼻息已经隔着内裤喷在他从刚刚就有一点反应的阴茎上，他听到左马刻一声轻声的嗤笑，“好久不见，我开动了。”

“哥？那边发生什么事了？”电话那头传来二郎焦急的声音，隐约还夹杂着快速敲击键盘的声响。“哥，你怎么还在横滨，是那家伙的地盘？该不会是混蛋左马刻对你做什么了吧？”有太过神童的弟弟有时候也不是什么好事，一郎看着左马刻沿着内裤包裹着的形状一点点舔过，心想我倒是也想早点回去。

只是照这个势头，恐怕他今晚是回不去了。“什么事都没有，你们快回去睡觉，我今晚不回去，事情已经解决了，但我没打到车。”说着他挂了电话，整理好刚被扯乱得上衣，打开手机前置摄像头拍了张自拍，没忘记不让车内的第二个人入镜。好在左马刻正认真地趴在他腿间舔鸡巴，没有突然跳起来给他添更多麻烦。

弟弟们没再打电话过来，山田一郎把手机塞回口袋，放松下来，才意识到自己的阴茎早就被左马刻舔得完全挺立，饱垂的两颗睾丸勒在内裤里十分难受。“你……就一定要隔着内裤吗？”苍天啊，对可爱的弟弟们撒谎的我一定会遭天谴，打游戏必定连死十场，喜欢的番剧会烂尾，萌的gal女主会成为败犬，而罪魁祸首只是想要把我的鸡巴放进他嘴里满足他的性癖。

“你分明知道，刚才那样根本没用。”左马刻抬起头，语气里满是埋怨，“还说要帮我找别人，等人来老子就该憋死了，你的鸡巴又不是不能用，你都几岁了怎么还跟个小孩似的闹脾气。”他一边说着一边用力把一郎的内裤往下拉，那蓄势待发的阴茎就弹出来，形状狰狞，就算在一片昏暗中，左马刻也能借着路灯的暖光看清上面浮着的青筋。

“你知道的吧，要用这里……”左马刻抬起头直勾勾地看他，他们距离别墅大门不到一公里距离，一郎鬼使神差地把车停在路边。左马刻张开嘴，手指指向空洞的喉咙深处，他卷起舌头在口腔里打了个圈，没来得及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑落。“满足我吧，一郎。”

山田一郎没再反对，他知道左马刻的性感带在哪里，两年前他们刚交往的时候，他就赶来过左马刻的身体是那样的温暖舒适，捅入很深的地方会让对方颤抖着呻吟，不停地浪叫舒服。喉咙眼便是左马刻的性感带之一，现在他们还在车里，左马刻想要发泄最快捷的方法就是把一郎的阴茎吞到喉咙深处，让精液直接灌到嘴里。

左马刻咽了咽口水，在内裤里包裹了一整天的阴茎有股浓重的气味。他绝对不会承认现在这根东西对他来说简直就是人间美味，刚才他一直压着嗓子讲话，一面是因为他不想让呻吟漏出来，一面就是因为他发热的喉咙眼已经饥渴得要命。他张口把那根含入嘴里，没有上手，分别两年他没少想像一郎这根自慰，现在真东西在他面前，他自然要好好感受这家伙的形状。

山田一郎皱眉，他自然不知道左马刻的心理活动，在他看来左马刻现在就像个渴望被阴茎插坏的娼妇。想什么呢，山田一郎，这可不是过去那个左马刻，他只是需要一根鸡巴罢了。想到这里他也懒得再管可能有别的车会路过他们，伸手掐住左马刻的下巴，协助对方把阴茎含入更深的嘴里。

左马刻就喜欢这样的，他这么想。

左马刻努力地吞咽着，太久没做他已经疏于技巧，一郎的阴茎很大，龟头顶着他的上颚摩擦，每一次都带动他身体颤抖。不够，还不够，必须要吞到最深处才行。一郎捏着他的下巴确实帮了大忙，左马刻避免牙齿磕碰，把下巴张大到没法再打开，努力让前端往里头顶去。“唔……嗯♡，一郎……喜……”

嘴里吞咽着阴茎，左马刻根本没法好好讲话，山田一郎还是勉强分辨出几个音节。他的呼吸也逐渐急促起来，被人用嘴巴服务的感觉太好，何况对象还是那个不可一世的左马刻，他的前队友兼男友，也是现在剪不断理还乱的混乱关系人。他抓着左马刻柔软的头发往下按，感受到阴茎前端被柔软的穴眼吸住，顶到好地方了。

左马刻立刻瘫软下来，阴茎前端渗出大量的透明液体，内裤几乎湿透了。好糟糕，居然被深喉到潮吹，左马刻庆幸好在现在一郎不能看到他的窘境，不然估计会被嘲笑是什么碧池吧。他被一郎抓着头发上下按，喉咙眼被阴茎的前端不断撞击，腮帮凸显出口中硕物的形状，他一时无法呼吸，但是口腔被填满的感觉让他很满足，随着动作发出“咕噜咕噜”的吞咽声。

很快他尝到了一丝苦味，一郎应该快要去了。左马刻伸手抓着对方的大腿，让阴茎顶着喉咙眼。山田一郎显然没料到会被搞这出，一时间方寸大乱，也抱着左马刻的头往里顶，将一股股精液喷洒在不停收缩地温暖穴眼。已经有一波射进去，后面的一郎想拔出来弄在外面，左马刻却贪婪地吞咽着，像个吸食精气的妖怪一样把他紧紧吸住，一波波精液都被他喝进了喉咙。

“你真的没问题吗？”全部交代在他嘴里之后，山田一郎把垂软的阴茎拔出来，带出一根细长的银丝。他射的量很大，左马刻没能第一时间全部吞咽进去，他拔出的动作乱了了左马刻的呼吸节奏，部分精液跑入气管。“左马刻……？”

山田一郎双手扶住左马刻的肩膀让他抬起头来，对方似乎在忍耐着什么，听到问话下意识地想要回答。哪知道一开口就是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，那些没能吞下的液体从嘴巴和鼻孔里喷出，挂在脸上。虽然样子十分难看，但想到这些都是自己射进去的精液，一郎也没法在意左马刻把自己衣服弄脏这件事了。

“你没有问题吧，还能坚持多久？”山田一郎为他重新扣好安全带，左马刻这回老实了很多，他依旧红着脸，呼吸不再急促。“你到底多久没有发泄了，积攒了这么多。怎么，你还想回去吗？还有更多的，才对吧。”

距离别墅分明很近，山田一郎却感觉自己开了很久才抵达大门，他才把车停下，左马刻就缠过来搂住他，一只手摸进他的裤子，用力揉那根刚才射过的垂软阴茎。就算是软趴着也是巨物，两年不见不知道自己后面还能不能吞下这根东西，趁着还没完全硬就做上去是不是会比较好进去。

房间门一打开，山田一郎整个人就被左马刻用力推倒在柔软的大床上，外衣在黑帮粗暴的撕扯下变形开裂。眼看着左马刻还打算扯开衬衫，山田一郎及时制止了他。“停一下左马刻，这个是eva联动款，虽然我有好几件，但这件穿久了感情深厚，请你高抬贵手放过它。”

……

我重要还是衣服重要，屁股已经快要痒爆炸了你这个死宅男还在乎你的衣服，简直白糟蹋你一定尺寸惊人的鸡巴。虽然很想这么骂，左马刻还是乖乖听话，等一郎双手抬高把衣服脱下扔到床头，他又用力把人按回到床上，俯下身又一次把阴茎放到嘴里。

“你就那么喜欢吃……”山田一郎很想吐槽这人迫不及待的样子像个饿坏了的魅魔，你是什么漫画本里穿越来的吗？不完成取精任务就会被抓回去回炉重造那种。被揶揄为魅魔女士的左马刻根本没在意一郎此时的内心活动，嘴里刚射过不久的阴茎已经微微抬头，比软趴的时候看上去更大一些，又没有到完全勃起时那么可怖。

适合在这个时候放进去。

于是就发生了开头那一幕，刚插进去屁股的时候山田一郎就注意到了，左马刻根本没有从哪里掏出什么润滑液，也没有避孕套，看来这别墅确实只是他用来休息的，不是什么开性爱party的场所，他为不久前自己一瞬间的误解感到懊恼。接着他的阴茎就被又湿又热的肠道包裹，左马刻，居然没有用任何润滑就湿成这样。

“一郎……嗯唔……一郎♡快动♡”

再忍下去就不是男人了，阴茎被肠道包裹着上下摩擦，很快完全勃起。体位的原因，从山田一郎的角度甚至可以看到插入在左马刻平坦腹部凸出的轮廓，自己那根东西杵进肠道深处，左马刻用手掌扶住下方轻轻晃动身体，不停有液体从交合的地方滴落，打在他的耻毛上。

也许是插入得他深了，没多久左马刻就软了身子，支撑着的双手也微微颤抖。山田一郎估算应该差不多了，他用手臂撑起上半身，突然的深入让左马刻颤抖了一下，前端又喷出一些透明的液体。“这么舒服吗，左马刻，我只是插进去你就立刻喷水了。”

左马刻喘着粗气没有说话，山田一郎那根东西真的很大，太久没做他一时半会适应不了这么大的东西，现在一郎还没有动，他开始期待这硕大的龟头磨过前列腺会让他发出怎么样的声音来。“一郎，快动啊，你快动……”

“不要着急，我会全部给你的。”山田一郎突然用力将他推倒，阴茎从湿滑的后穴里滑出来，带出穴肉往外翻，这一下直接让左马刻发出尖锐的浪叫声，颤抖着喷出一道淡黄色的水柱。

好想死，意识到自己被插到失禁，而一郎根本还没有好好地抽插，左马刻捂着脸流下生理性泪水。都是因为这个可恶的家伙，被搞成这样还怎么面对他。

“不会吧，左马刻，你居然因为太爽被搞失禁了吗。”

“闭嘴，你再说老子就杀了你。”

山田一郎没理会他，这种话语不痛不痒的根本没有任何攻击性，现在的左马刻可爱极了，像需要他抚慰的受惊小鸟，把自己紧紧缩起来。一郎调整好两人的位置，抓住左马刻的双腿高高抬起架在自己的肩膀上，找准洞口的位置，再次把  
阴茎插了进去。

这回本应该是完全由他主导的场面了，插进去的瞬间紧紧缠上来的穴肉还是差点让他直接交代出去。好在山田一郎不再是两年前那个会因为一点挑逗就激动不已的小处男，在车上痛快地发泄过一次，他现在完全能后把持住，能一下下抽出又撞击到左马刻深处，感受穴肉的颤抖柔媚的挽留。

左马刻大腿被高抬着，前列腺被反复碾过，他已经射了好几次了，一郎每次浅浅抽出又用力捅入，每一下都狠狠摩擦过前列腺，被催淫的他根本无力招架，积攒的精液一点点地射出，全部洒在他自己的腰腹上。他睁着迷离的双眼看已经满头大汗的山田一郎，某些说不清的情绪突然翻涌而上，和情潮一起将他推上更深的地方。

左马刻被几下用力的撞击撞得在床上不停后退，山田一郎抓着他的腿不让他滑出去太远，双腿已经几乎要完全贴到一郎的手臂上，左马刻知道他想要进去到那个地方。

“不要……我不要到那里。”还没有插入到结肠口他就已经射了好几次，刚才还失禁，插入到里面他真的会坏掉的。但是，这个是一郎……被一郎插入到里面的话。

“左马刻喜欢这个吧，你的性感带都在很深的位置呢，这点也很可爱。”山田一郎把他的双腿折得更甚，俯身下来与他交换亲吻，体位的作用下左马刻有种自己连内脏都被巨物挤压的错觉，痛，但也不是不爽。结肠口被龟头撞击摩擦，带着整个肠道紧紧地包裹住阴茎不让它离开，简直就像是在吸引它留在里面一样。

山田一郎很喜欢这个时候的左马刻，平时不可一世的黑帮年轻人被干到失了神，那双总是闪着坚定热火的红色眼睛此时只能奋力抬起，眼皮耷拉着缺乏神采。平时让他哭那是绝不可能的，他情愿咬紧牙关把情绪往肚子里咽，但从刚才他的眼泪流就几乎是喷出来的，完全止不住往外跑。

他只能无助地喊着一郎的名字，嘴里的呻吟声一刻也没有停歇，不停有口水顺着他的嘴角往下滴，这种难得的弱势乖巧让一郎有动了些情。“左马刻，做得太过头了吗？马上就好，很快。”

山田一郎嘴上温柔，腰部的挺动却没有丝毫要减弱的意思，前端不断地撞击结肠口，左马刻架在他肩膀上的腿收缩成一个弯曲的幅度，显然已经爽得没办法思考了。“一郎♡喜欢……好棒♡一郎的，好棒……啊♡”

粗长的阴茎不停地骚刮着内壁，左马刻马上就要高潮了。山田一郎牢牢掌握着他身上每一处性感带，空出一只手在那些部位煽风点火，他的阴茎弹跳着，在最后一次狠狠撞击中颤抖着射精。随着射精，他的甬道紧紧收缩着，山田一郎咬着牙还想退出去，左马刻动腿将他腰部紧紧环住。

“不要管了，射在里面，求你了，快射给我。”他几乎是哭着说出这些羞耻到极点的言论，山田一郎没心思去思考或者感动了，他只是按照对方希望的那样用力撞到最深处，把不知满足的小穴填满精液。

……

山田一郎从睡梦中惊醒，旁边的床已经凉了，昨晚左马刻和他纠缠到很晚，等到两人都没有战意时都已经累到不想再移动，因此他们也就没有清洗。床上都是两人乱七八糟的体液，射出来的精液，左马刻潮吹喷出来的水，甚至还有一些淡色的尿痕。

左马刻一向浅眠，应该是身体难受跑去洗漱了吧。山田一郎挠挠头，拿起被自己保护下来的衬衣套上，稍微擦了擦身下便起身下楼。昨晚搞得太过火，现在他已经饥肠辘辘，只想找点东西充饥再来面对左马刻的怒火了。

他在楼梯口闻到一股香味，跑到楼下，左马刻已经做好了早餐，正把牛奶端出来放在餐桌上。“快点过来吃吧，你应该饿了。”完全没有介意昨晚那件事的样子，山田一郎想，也是，毕竟和前男友打炮这种事说出去也是尴尬，既然左马刻不愿意提及，那么他也应该马上把它忘掉才是。

左马刻胃口看上去并不好，牛奶才下肚，他突然捂着嘴站起来，三两步冲向厕所。

“左马刻，你怎么了，你没事吧……”

比想象中还要糟糕，左马刻扶着厕所的门跪坐到地板上，门口摆放着的垫子上吐了一滩牛奶。“一郎……”

左马刻抬起头，山田一郎注意到他泛着水光的眼睛，和昨夜并没有多大差异。“昨晚你的……还在里面……”

恍惚中，山田一郎能听见自己心跳声，震耳欲聋。

“放心，我会帮你的……”


End file.
